Changing Over
by Becca Swan
Summary: Written before Eclipse. Bella is attacked by Victoria, and changed into a vampire.  Edward does'nt know where she is.  Will he recognize her? My first fanfic. Please R
1. Victoria

CHANGING OVER

Forks July. 17 2008 – Edward Cullen

I didn't even bother with the window; it would take too much time. Instead I gritted my teeth and ran straight into the door, which gave with a large splintering sound. Fortunately Charlie was still on duty, one less suspicious face in a sea of many. Charging up the stairs four at a time, I was upstairs in 1 second flat. Where was Bella? Where was Alice? And more importantly where had Bella been for the past 5 days? The questions hurtled through my brain at the speed of light, but I took no time to think about them. I had smelled unfamiliar vampire in this house, and Bella was sure to be in danger.

Forks July 12 2008 – Bella Swan

The hands grabbed me roughly from behind pulling me away from the door. Panic raced through my veins as black cloth was pulled roughly over my eyes.

Forks July 12 2008 - Alice Cullen

I saw the red hair, the rough hands as they pulled Bella away, by body seemed frozen, and all I could think was, "Victoria, how did she get here?"

Forks July 12 2008 - Bella Swan

The first thing I saw was eyes, predator's eyes, before I heard the predatorily snarl.

"Welcome Bella." She purred with mock hospitality. "I have come for vengeance.

You know perfectly well why." Victoria's eyes were black… thirsty, and there was a gleam in them, time had left her to go mad. Chunks of her hair were missing, and there were scars running up and down her arms. I recognized the scars left by vampire bites in crescent moon shapes. We were in an abandoned warehouse, my hand and feet bound with ropes that cut painfully into my skin.

"Your time has come.' she stated calmly, and then the predator took over. She charged across the room taking me by surprise and sank her fangs into my arm. I cried out in pain as fire poured into my veins. She lunged at my throat, her teeth connecting with a loud ripping sound. I heard a loud scream; I only realized it was mine until afterwards. Blood began to flow faster and faster towards my neck, and it felt as if someone was holding a torch to that spot. I heard another scream, and a loud growl and the last thing I saw was Alice charging at Victoria, rage apparent on her usually calm face.

Forks July 12 2008 – Alice Cullen

By the time I found them it was too late, not too late to cut Victoria into millions of pieces, but too late for Bella. The venom had already moved through her veins, and she was twisting in agony on the floor. I picked her up in my arms, and ran all the way to California. My vision was coming true.

Somewhere in Northern California July 15 2008 – Bella Swan

The pain is unbearable, so much that I pass out most of the time. My voice is gone, after the first few hours of screaming it disappeared. Sometimes I can hear Alice talking to me; the sound is soothing and gentle. At least I think it is Alice. I feel cool stones touching my face and neck and it helps cool the fire inside. My heart has stopped beating now; thank god it's almost over! It feels as if boiling oil was poured into my veins, and I am slowly being cooked from the inside out.

Somewhere in Northern California July 16 2008 – Alice Cullen

It is unbearable watching her writhe like that in pain. I held my arms and hands against her face hoping to cool her down. I don't remember my own transformation, I wish Carlisle was here. Did I do the right thing, taking her away? I was just so scared; I thought Edward might attack me if he saw me carrying Bella like that. I think she is waking up.

Later:

The first thing that Bella said when she woke up was; "Edward." She looks so different, but the same all at once. It's weird seeing her not tripping all the time. Bella grew a couple of inches, so her clothes don't fit properly. I'm so exited! I get to take Bella shopping for the first time as a vampire! I talked to Bella and she said that we could go on a quick shopping trip before we left.

Mall in California July 16 2008 – Bella Swan

Alice is purely evil. As soon as I woke up she declared that we had to go shopping. She threatened that she would total my truck if we didn't. Anyway the quick shopping trip she proposed turned into a four hour trip. My outfit is a blue summer dress decorated with pearls, with blue high heels. When I asked how I would run in heels she just laughed. Alice also bought me a pair of dark brown contacts so I will blend in more.

Near Forks July 17, 2008 – Bella Swan

I no longer see Bella in the mirror, but a super-model with my face. I'm taller now, and my hair is silkier and a bit longer, reaching my waist. My eyes are red, and now I know what Edward said when he told me he felt like a monster. I'm aware of every person, and desperately want to drink from their blood. I hate it; the only thing from keeping me from doing so is Alice, and the thought of seeing Edward. Drinking would only take more time, so would hunting down an animal. I now have the ability to read auras; Alice is now a bright orange with bits of white and lilac. Exited, anxious and scared all at once. Forks is near; I can smell it.

Forks July 17, 2008 – Edward Cullen

I felt something, Bella's presence in her room. I opened the door gently, and there she was.

"Bella." I whispered in relief too quiet for a human to hear. She whirled around in surprise, but this was not Bella. A vampire that looked strangely familiar stood in front of the window. A growl built in my throat. What could this vampire want here, besides hurting Bella?

"Edward," she breathed with relief, which only made me angrier.

"WHERE IS BELLA?" I screamed, Rage twisting my voice into a snarl. Something snapped inside of me, and I charged at her. An indent was left in the wall where she made impact.

"Edward, it's me!" fear now showed in the stranger's eyes. I reached for the stranger's thoughts, but found none, which made me pause. Could this really be Bella? Bella couldn't be a vampire…could she?

Forks July 17, 2008 – Bella Swan

I went to my house to pack; I couldn't stay with Charlie. This was now a huge mess, I couldn't stay here anymore. I ran upstairs to my room, which seemed too small to contain myself. Had Edward felt this way? Alice was downstairs writing a note to Charlie in my handwriting. That was when I heard it a splintering crash that reverberated through the house. I leaped to the window in surprise, looking for danger. Then I heard it, the softest whisper of a word.

"Bella," Edward called, the pale blue of relief filled his aura, but that soon changed. When he saw what I had become it changed to red: rage.

"Edward," I breathed.

"WHERE IS BELLA?" he roared, and then it dawned on me, he didn't know who I was.

Forks July 17 2008 – Alice Cullen

I saw Edward race past me, swore then ran after him. How had I been so careless? I had saw this coming, he would hurt her. I raced upstairs after Edward just in time to see Bella slam into the wall.

"Edward, it's me!" Bella whispered fear obvious on her face. I slammed into Edward pinning him to the wall.

"Run!" I told her, "Carlisle is home, he'll believe you!" She hesitated and looked at Edward.

"Go!!!" I screamed, Bella needed no further prodding, she ran. Edward broke free, and growled at me.

"She hurt Bella!" Confusion and anger showed on his face.

I let the images flow into my mind, Bella captured by Victoria. Bella on the floor writhing in agony. Bella a vampire. Comprehension lit in his eyes, he sank on to the floor his head in his hands.

"You could have told me!"

I sighed.

"She wanted to come here first. Edward, you have no idea how hard it's been on her. I think she has the talent of resisting human blood also."

"Also?" He looked at me quizzically.

Forks July. 17, 2008 - Bella Swan

I marveled at how fast I got to Edward's home. Usually it would take much longer to run there and I'd be thoroughly winded… not now. I hesitated before knocking on the door, slightly self-conscious.

BABG BANG… Ooops, I didn't know my own strength yet. Carlisle rounded the corner with a slightly bemused expression.

"Can always tell when there's a new vampire…" He stopped mid-sentence and starred.

"Bella?" He whispered in disbelief. His aura changing to turquoise.

"Carlisle, what in the world…" Now Esme also rounded the corner. I swallowed the lump in my throat and managed to whisper

"Victoria." Before flying into Esme's arms.

Forks July. 17, 2008 – Edward Cullen

"She's going to hate me." I murmured. Alice sighed in exasperation. Her face became blank and expressionless.

_Bella flew into my arms, knocking me to the ground. She grinned at me broadly before I kissed her passionately unlike any way I had before. _

As the vision faded I heard Alice's thought. "Maybe I can get Bella into something more romantic for that occasion!" The image of Bella in a low cut dress that I didn't recognize flitted into her mind. It was almost as good as Bella at the prom.

"Alice," I growled, "You are not taking Bella away from me any longer than necessary."


	2. mistake

**Hey everyone, chapter 2 enjoy! Please review! Thanks katana777 for reviewing.**

**This is dedicated to my freiend K who made me write this! Thanx.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I ran at an almost human pace towards my house. Would Bella want to see me? Was she mad at me? Alice's vision had shown me that she wouldn't be, but what if she changed her mind?

BPOV

Esme smelled so good, and I started to sob without tears. Emmett raced down the stairs,

"Is Edward crying again? Did he decide to leave without Bella? Hey who's that?" I lifted my face from Esme's shoulder and laughed at Emmett. Emmett looked confused, a pale purple, and then his face lifted in sudden comprehension.

"Rose, you look exactly like Bella, Alice did a really good job with makeup. You'll really fool Edward. Man he'll be surprised to see Bella as a vampire!" "Emmett," I said slowly, "I am Bella."

EmPOV

Wait Bella was a vampire? Edward must have changed her without telling us. I smiled at Bella, "Welcome to the family little sis!" Bella ran at me and gave me a hug… and knocked me over. She giggled, "Sorry Emmett, guess I'm still clumsy as a vampire." Carlisle suddenly looked serious, "Bella, has Charlie seen you yet?" Bella looked solemn, and close to tears again, "No, not yet, I don't think he'd recognize me. Edward didn't." Huh, how come Edward didn't recognize her? He was with her the whole time wasn't he?

"Bella, how come Edward, didn't recognize you?" I asked. She lowered her eyes and looked at the floor.

"He wasn't there when I changed. Victoria, planned to kill me," at this point she stopped and shuddered, "and accidentally turned me into a vampire. Alice took care of it. I hate Victouria I starred at her my mind blank in surprise, when she started crying again.

EPOV

I reached our house and started towards the door, when I heard someone crying. Had I made Bella cry? I was appalled, how could I be such a monster? I listen to Esme's thoughts. _Poor Bella, she must be very upset. Edward didn't even recognize her. I feel horrible; she has to leave her father._ This was just making me feel worse. Climbing the tall tree next to the house I soon reached my bedroom window. As quietly as I could I opened the window and crept inside. This had to be fast, Alice would see my plan. Reaching into my closet I pulled down a large backpack, and stuffed some clothes, my passport and wallet, and some other necessities into it. Lastly I picked up the pictures of Bella and my family and slid them out of their frames. I looked at them for a long second before I placed them on the top of my bag. I tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and wrote two letters.

Dear Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper,

I am leaving, by the time you find this I will have disappeared. I am a monster, and can't do anything right. I have hurt Bella again, and do not want to make that mistake again. I am sorry, please understand. I know she hates me, I heard your conversation.

Love,

Edward

Dearest Bella,

I will always love you. I know you hate me. Please forgive me. The box is for you. I will not bother you anymore, I will leave you alone. I have failed you and myself.

Love,

Edward

I left the two letters on the nightstand. And placed the box next to it. As silently as I had come I climbed out the window, and shut it behind me.

**So what should I do? Should Edward leave or somehow amazingly stay? Please review!**


	3. the ring

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I wa so happy theat I decided to write another chapter. I forgot to say that I got the idea of Bella reading auras fromFalse Dawn. It wasn't my idea.**

Chapter Three

APOV

I stayed at Bella's house, to take care of a few things. I grabbed her passport and a few sentimental things. Charlie would be suspicious if too many things were missing. I grabbed her favorite top, a necklace, that I thought she had said had been in the family for generations. Charlie would assume she had been wearing them. Ooh! I can't wait, 4 minutes until Edward gets to the house! I heard Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He had been worried about Bella, but when Victoria had attacked she was on her way over to my house for a "sleepover." He must have thought that she was still at my house. The note would soon tell him otherwise. Noiselessly I climbed out the window, and onto the tree. I wanted to be there when Edward saw Bella for the first time. I could see his plan; he was going to listen at the door before he went in. I had time.

EPOV

I crept down the tree and onto the ground. My family was still preoccupied with Bella, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. I had left before Alice, and she would come, telling everyone I had left before her. Grimly I walked towards my Volvo, when I realized I had forgotten my keys. I had to go back. When I was in my bedroom I grabbed my keys of the dresser, and looked at the room a last time. By the time I heard the footsteps it was too late, I dropped the keys and dove under the bed. Silently I cursed myself; this was the most unoriginal hiding spot ever. I froze silently as I heard a voice; it was Bella.

"I wish Edward was here…. I love him so much."

BPOV

After everyone had stopped fussing over me, I went to look for Edward. I tried his room first, maybe he had come back. I scaled the stairs to the attic in about 4 second; I am still being amazed by my new powers. I opened the door softly, and let myself in. No Edward. I smelled his scent near the bed, and started over when I realized that it was where he laid often, his scent would be strong there. I sighed and spoke out loud,

"I wish Edward was here… I love him so much." Then I saw it, on the bedside table, two letters. I picked one up and stared in horror at the letter from Edward. I picked up the other; the one addressed to me. Speechless I starred at it, and then looked at the blue box on the nightstand. I flipped it open, and inside was a beautiful ring. It was made off white gold with a blue sapphire set on the top. It was set with two tiny topaz stones on each side, the exact same shade of his eyes. Flipping the box over I saw the words in his elegant script: for Bella after she turns.

APOV

I saw Edward's plan, saw him hearing the conversation wrong. I began to run as fast as I could, if only I could get there in time.

BPOV

I scooped up his keys, slipped the ring on my finger, grabbed the letters, and sprinted down the stairs. I thrust the two letters into Esme's hand a yelled over my shoulder,

"I'm going after him!" I unlocked his Volvo and dove inside, and turned the key in the ignition. I flew down their driveway and was going 120 before I reached the end. One thought was in my mind, and that was that I had to save Edward.


	4. First Feeding

**OMC I llove you guys. I had publised this story two days ago and then I had checked my e-mail. I had 9 reviews and about 30 people had added me to my favorite author or story list. I was so happy that I wrote another chapter! Anyway yesterday was a snowday so i was able to update twice. **

** Ok here's chapter 4. Thanks everyone who reviewed. **

Chapter 4

APOV

I reached the house, but it was too late. His Volvo was missing and I could hear Esme crying. Defeated I hung my head and walked up the front steps. There would be no wedding shopping anytime soon. Casually I slipped in the front door and looked over at the scene in front of me. The whole family was surrounding Esme who was sobbing. A few feet away a sheet of paper was on the floor, discarded in sorrow. I started towards them but…

_Edward stood shocked staring out the window at a cloud of dust…_

_Bella buying a ticket at the airport…_

The two visions flashed through my head in quick succession, one after the other. What was going on?

"EDWARD," I screamed in my mind, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" That stupid idiotic brother of mine. He was a complete fool. Then I heard the footsteps on the stairs, painfully slow.

BPOV

Edward had once tried to kill himself when he was away from me. He was not about to make that mistake again. I swore as I remembered that I had to go into the airport. Filled with people; good smelling people. I had not fed since I had become a vampire; this was going to mean trouble. The sacrifices I made for Edward. I swerved the car onto the side of the road and ran into the woods, sniffing the air as I went. I fed quickly drinking from the first animals I saw, a deer, and 3 rabbits. Ugh, I regretted the rabbits they tasted absolutely horrible, how could I have killed anything so cute? Edward was worth it. I ran back to the car and got in, speeding towards the airport.

EPOV

I starred out the window shocked as Bella roared away. That's when I heard Alice.

"EDWARD GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I sighed and mentally calculated. What would be worse Alice dragging me down the stairs or coming down on my own. I walked through the doorway; the door had been ripped off in Bella's hurry to get down the stairs. At a human pace I walked down the stairs to find everyone starring at me.

"What did you do?" Emmett was the first one to speak. I looked at my shoes.

"I heard your conversation, Bella said she hated me."

"No, she didn't she said she hated Victoria then started sobbing. Bro you messed up!" Emmett responded. He threw me the keys to his jeep.

"Try to do something right and don't total it!"

I looked at Alice unsure.

"She'll be a the airport, try to get there before she kills a human or gets on the plane to Italy!" Esme nodded, and Carlisle thought _"Good luck son, I can't see you suffer again."_

I grinned before I ran onto the driveway and climbed into Emmett's jeep. She did'nt hate me.

**So what do you all think? Is it good? I need ideas people! Feel free to put a minute into reviewing**


	5. Coffee and Kisses

**Chapter 5 is up! Bella has a bit of trouble at the end... Read and Review! Sorry these chapters are so short! I'm trying to get them up as fast as I can... I had so much homework, sorry I did'nt update yesterday!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

They smelled so good, they were so close so unsuspecting. I moved towards one of them slowly and stealthily. The venom dripped of my teeth and through my mouth with a bitter taste. It was hot and began to pool in my mouth. I swallowed impulsively and the heat ran down my throat. The sensation brought me back. What was I doing? This was a person, not some animal. I shut my eyes and held my breath counting slowly to ten. It was a good thing that I had fed right before I got to the airport, otherwise I would have not been able to resist. Silently I walked forward to the ticket booth, all the while fighting a battle in my head. I walked up to the lady and did my best to dazzle her. "One ticket to Italy please. " I said in a sweet voice. The lady looked up in surprise and did a double take. She dropped her pen on the floor and turned red with embarrassment. Her aura turned a raspberry pink.

"M May I Have your p passport Miss?" she stuttered.

"That won't be necessary." I said in a cool voice.

"Of course," She replied hurriedly, pushing her glasses up farther on the bridge of her nose, "Here you are Miss."

"Thank you!" I responded and walked away. It was only then that I realized that I had forgotten to pay. Oops. I pushed through the crowd, uncomfortably aware of the guys starring at me and all the good smells. Then I smelled something absolutely horrible. I rounded the corner and there it was…

EPOV

I pulled out of the driveway hurriedly, and took the road to the airport. Oh Carlisle I better get there soon. She was a newborn less than two days old. It would be a miracle if she got out of there without killing anyone. I pulled into the airport, and pulled into the 15 minute spot. Reminding myself to run at a human pace I ran into the lobby. At the ticket booth now.

"One ticket to Italy." The lady looked up and starred. _They have to be related. Oh god he's hot._ Her thoughts entered by head. Bella must have been here. I showed her my passport, and gave her one of my numerous credit cards. The printer made a buzzing sound and my ticket came out the side. She handed the ticket to me slowly, running her finger over my hand as she gave me the ticket. I jerked my hand away and smiled at the lady.

"Thanks." With that I strode into the terminal.

BPOV

There it was the Starbucks coffee shop. The smell was absolutely atrocious; perfect. I got in line and bought a French Vanilla latte. I held the drink under my nose, the smell effectively covering up the human scents. I wrinkled my nose; the coffee did smell horrible though. I made my way towards the gate, where people were already boarding the plane. Hopefully Edward would be on the plane. I took a deep breath, big mistake, the coffee flavored steam filled my mouth and made me gag in disgust. I quickly shut my mouth and gave my ticket to the man behind the counter.

"Honeymoon?" he asked with too much interest. Didn't notice it, I was too preoccupied with finding Edward.

"No, um family emergency." I lied with absolute sincerity. No blush colored my cheeks and gave me away. The guy looked way too happy.

"I'll be right here when you get back sweetheart." He said with a seductive grin. Eww, did he just say that? Apparently he took my shocked expression a go ahead and leaned his mouth towards mine. He kissed me hard pressing his mouth to mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. He smelled so good, and he had no idea how close he was to dyeing. I swallowed convulsively, and kneed him in the groin. For good measure I poured most of my coffee onto his head, now he smelled absolutely terrible.

"I am not your sweetheart." I told him in an icy tone before I walked away. I strode onto the airplane and began to search the seats for Edward.

**So what do you think? Should Bella end up in Italy? With or without Edward? **

**Based on my writing how old do you think I am? My friend thinks my writing makes me sound older. Tell me what you think!**


	6. reunion

**I am so sorry!!!! I have been so busy with school work, I hav'nt had a chance to update. They cast Edward... Robert Pattinson. In my opinion EWWWWW!!! He played cedric diggory in Harry Potter... Please tell me what you think... Review!**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I walked forward into the terminal towards the boarding gate. Then I saw her. She was talking to a middle aged man at the ticket desk. She slid her ticket across the desk. Why was she carrying coffee? I was sure that it smelled terrible. Bella leaned in and took a deep whiff of the steam, and grimaced. An idea popped into my head, she was using the coffee to mask the smell of humans! Bella was a genius. I checked his thoughts _Oh good, she's not married. She is so hot. I just want to…_ I purposely stopped listening, as a snarl ripped out of my throat, before I attacked him. Normally I would have told the guy off, but I wasn't sure how Bella would react. He was having some pretty nasty thoughts about Bella. My Bella. I growled unconsciously, and then stopped myself. She could take care of herself. That's when it happened; the guy leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. I started towards him angrily, but Bella was faster. I didn't see what she did, but suddenly he was standing there covered in coffee.

"I'm not your sweetheart." She told him in a voice I had never heard her use before. With that she strode onto the plane. I gave her a 20 second head start before I started towards the ticket booth. I gave the dazed man my ticket and smirked at him.

APOV

I sat on the couch and described my vision to the family. Jasper had been particularly interested about the coffee part, and was going to keep some in the fridge. I giggled. Jasper had told me earlier that jealousy and anger were radiating off Rose. She is so temperamental. I bet she's angry that Emmett never chased after her like this. Esme still looked concerned so I looked into the future. I came out laughing, doubled over in my chair.

"Some random guy is going to kiss Bella at the airport!" I managed to choke out between giggles." Rose the only one who found it funny, and smirked.

BPOV

What a jerk. If all guys were like that I would rip my head off. I methodically began scanning the seats, looking for his auburn colored hair. I checked in first class first, and was surprised not to find him there. I double checked. No Edward. That was surprising. I moved into the next section of seats, moved through those, until I was at the back of the plane. These seats had no windows, and were more uncomfortable. I began to panic. Edward was not on the plane.

EPOV

I searched the aisle looking for her; saw the flash of brown hair up ahead. I quickened my pace until I was right behind her. Her breath began to come in short bursts, and she began to speed up. Was she panicking? I walked up behind her until I was barley touching her.

"Do you mind?" She screamed whirling around and giving me a glare. I gave her my most dazzling smile as her expression melted into surprise. She collapsed into my arms and completed my personal heaven.

"Bella, "I murmured, "This was all a huge mistake."

"There was one thing you didn't mess up." She said dazzling me with her perfection. I was immobile. She flashed her hand at me and I saw the ring on her finger. She reached up and gently kissed me on the lips, conveying a thousand words with that one kiss. I asked her for forgiveness with my eyes before I leaned down to kiss her back, going where we had never gone before.

"This is your captain speaking, please take your seats. Direct your attention to the flight attendant at the front of the plane, and pay close attention." We were stuck on a plane to Italy, might as well show the Volturi.

**Bella and Edward are finally togethor, Please review!!!**


	7. Edward, Is that you?

**I tried to make these chapters longer cause the others were really short. Sorry. Anyway I want at least 25 reviews to keep on going. ( i'm not getting any) I already have 20. Bella gets a new power! Horay!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I had found Edward. Everything was perfect. I looked up at him as he dazzled the flight attendant into moving him to first class. I squeezed his hand tightly, reminding myself not to inhale. He looked at me concerned, his forehead crinkling.

"Could we have a cup of regular coffee please?" He asked the flight attendant without looking away from me. The flight attendance aura turned a light pink. I decided to count how many people fell in love with Edward before the plane landed. He pulled me towards the front of the plane towards our seats. I settled in next to the window seat, with Edward next to me. The chairs were like recliners and big enough to fit two more people my size next to me. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes, it was easier to concentrate. I thought about Alice, I missed her. There was a tingling sensation on my face, and I opened my eyes. Edward was starring at me in shock.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked bewildered. I turned around and glanced at my reflection in the window, and froze. I still had pale skin, but I had topaz eyes and spiky black hair. The seat belt was now too big. I looked exactly like Alice.

"How'd you do that?" Edward asked startled by my appearance.

"I just thought of Alice, and concentrated on her face." I said frowning. I wanted to be myself, now matter how much I loved Alice.

EPOV

"Concentrate on yourself." I told Bella starring at her, and trying to keep the grin off my face. She looked exactly like I had felt when I had discovered my power. She squeezed her eyes shut and her forehead wrinkled in concentration. Her features slowly began to change, until she looked like her self.

"I wonder..." she said but trailed off.

"I need to think about this." She said and closed her eyes again.

"Congregations!" I whispered "You have a new power." She smiled and reached up with one hand to trace my face. She shocked me with her finger and I grinned at her. Bella laughed back making me smile.

BPOV

I tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't working. When I had touched Edward I had thought about certain things, and they had a great effect on Edward. He now had large blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. His lips were full and coated in a reddish pink lipstick. A cute button nose was in the center of his face and he had on make-up. I stroked his hair with one hand and it grew I long auburn waves, framing his face. I giggled again, and leaned my head against his so he would think it was my hair. Carefully I trailed my hand down his chest, not thinking. Suddenly he had a large chest and his waist had shrunk. I laughed out loud, and laughed harder at his bemused expression. I couldn't wait to see the expression on his face.

APOV

Bella was a genius. I laughed hard pressing my hands to my side in an attempt to stop my laughter. A new vision passed over my eyes, Bella had given him a chest. Jasper looked at me worriedly. This just made me laugh harder.

EPOV

"Here you are Miss." The flight attendant said handing the coffee to Bella. _Too bad the guy isn't here, he was so hot… _Wait a minute that guy was me. I looked at Bella, her eyes were mischievous.

"Bathroom." I squeaked out before dashing up the aisle. Once I was there I saw the line.

"Hey there beautiful." said the guy in front of me. I was beginning to become scarred. I impatiently waited in line then looked down. Big mistake. I had a huge chest, bigger than Rosalie's. I dashed into the bathroom and locked the door securely. Taking a deep breath I turned around slowly shutting my eyes before I faced the mirror. I counted to three then opened my eyes, and starred. It was me, but not me. I looked like a girl. A very pretty, hot, teenage girl. I gaped at myself with horror. If anyone found out about this I was in deep trouble. Very deep trouble. I slowly unlocked the door and walked back down the aisle aware of the guys starring at me. I slipped into the seat to find Bella laughing uncontrollably. I glared at her.

"Change it back." I growled playfully at her. She grinned then lifted a hand to my face. I felt a tingling then nothing. Hopefully I was back to normal. Getting up I walked down the aisle to the bathroom again, this time aware of the girls staring at me. This time there was no line. Bella had changed me back except for one thing. I had striking emerald eyes; the same shade they had been when I was human.

"I think I'll keep my eyes like this until we get to Italy." I told her.

"I wanted to see you with green eyes." She said looking down and blushed.

"I can blush if I want to." She explained to me. A smile came to my lips, I had not lost one of the things I loved about Bella.

BPOV

I relished his expression when he saw me blush. His aura filled with silver shot through with light pink. His amazement and love made it worth blushing.

"It will be easier blending in with humans." I slowly responded.

"I can even make myself look like the old me so I can visit Charlie!" I was beyond ecstatic. I wouldn't have to fake my own death. I wouldn't have to move. I could make myself look older when I visited Charlie. This gift was the best one that I could have, I hoped it was mine to keep.

EPOV

She looked relieved, as if I great weight had been taken off her shoulders. I was happy for her. Then I realized what this could do for the family. Rose could get rid of the circled under her eyes. We could make ourselves less pale, blend in. Bella had the best gift yet.

"This is your captain speaking. Please return your trays to the upright position. WE are beginning our desent."

**Please review!**


	8. Sunny Italy

**Another Snow day! Please review! Happy Holidays.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

I looked out the window as we descended. I saw white buildings and green all around. We were still not at our destination. Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the plane.

"Do you have any luggage?" He asked in a serious voice looking sternly at me with his newly green eyes.

"Nope." I responded, "Didn't have time to pack." The airport was pristine and clean, the floor made out of different color green tiles. To me the air even smelled different fresher somehow, with a hint of something that smelled like stone. I deeply inhaled then froze. Not a good idea. There wasn't as many people close to me here as there had been in Forks, but the smell still made the venom pool in my mouth. I was about to walk out the revolving door when Edward grabbed my hand.

"It's sunny." Edward said looking out the glass of the door into the brightest light I had seen. This was my first time seeing light as a vampire, Forks had been cloudy.

"You forgot about my power Edward." I was exited about using it again. I grabbed his hand and stepped into the revolving door. He still looked concerned and not at all assured. Right before we stepped out of the door I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. The heat felt good on my face, blinding me as I opened my eyes. Grinning at the amazed look at Edwards face I pulled him over to the bus stop to wait.

EPOV

It was a miracle being in the sun with other people nearby. I felt human, better than I had felt before. Bella sat next to me he eyes closed basking I the sunlight. She looked like a goddess. Cracking open one eye she grinned when she saw me looking at her.

"When's the bus coming?" She asked. I glanced at the panel next to me. I studied the board looking for a bus to Volturi. It blinked suddenly and a new bus came to the top of the list. It was heading for Volturi.

"Um… 20 minutes." I replied she grinned.

"I need new clothes; these are the ones Alice got me after I changed." I looked at her clothes, she was wearing a blue dress ripped and streaked with dirt. It looked like it was supposed to be like that. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm going to that store across the street." She told me.

"You coming?" I shook my head. I had no desire to go inside when I could be outdoors in the sunlight.

"Be careful Edward, I'm not sure how long my shape shifting will last." I nodded my head in agreement and watched her cross the street. Halfway across she turned back, jogging back to my side.

"Can I borrow your credit card? I didn't bring any money." Bella looked embarrassed to be asking.

"Of course." I fished my wallet out of my pocket and handed her one of my credit cards. Bella turned around and walked back to the store, going to the ATM before going inside.

BPOV

If I had been human I would have turned bright red. Asking for money felt so embarrassing, like I was a child again. I withdrew $5,000 to be safe then walked into the store. Instantly several attendants raced over and asked me what I wanted. I quickly told them that I would be fine on my own, and they sulked off into the store. Was this an expensive store, somewhere where Alice would shop? I quickly found the women and juniors clothing and started searching for something suitable. It had to be light, but not to fancy. Easy enough to run in.

I picked up a long flowing skirt that had blue and yellow designs on it. Too hard to run in? I put it back. If I was going to buy a skirt I needed something that was at least above my knees. I picked out a plain fitted T-shirt made out of light cotton, and found a light blue shirt with darker blue designs on it.

In the dressing room I tried them on, pleased that they fit. Just in case I went to the athletic section and picked out a pair of plain, short, navy blue, navy blue running shorts. Wandering into the shoe department I looked for a suitable pair of shoes. A dark blue pair of flats with silver trimmings caught my eye.

Heading for the cash register I paid in cash for my purchase. The total came out to $1263.71. This was a store that Alice would shop at. I was about to leave but changed my mind when I saw the purses. Picking out a generic blue one I paid for that too.

Changing in a nearby bathroom I put the old clothes in the shopping bag.

Then I went outside to meet Edward.

EPOV

She walked back out to me, dressed in blues. Her curves showed through her thin T-shirt, and thin skirt. A breeze blew the material around her legs. She carried a shopping bag and a new purse. When she got to me I hugged her close, burying my nose in her hair. I loved Bella so much. She trailed kisses up my next, then kissed me on the lips slowly, then broke away. Bella sat down next to me on the bench, waiting the two minutes it would take for the bus to come.

**Review!!!**


	9. Double Deckers

**This chapter would have been up sooner, but my so called editor kept making complaint after complaint. So go hunt her down and e-mail her and yell at her for making this later. Hint: she volunteered to be my editor in one of her reviews, she also told me to fix the errors now. **

**3 days til X-mas! Happy Holidays**

Chapter 9

BPOV

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the bus stop, leaving black skid marks on the pavement. It was the first thing that had seemed hurried or rushed in Italy. The bus was a double decker and painted a brick red. Edward and I climbed up the steep steps onto the bus, instantly cooled by the air conditioning.

"Two tickets." Edward said to the bus driver. He handed his credit card to the elderly man driving the bus. The driver slid it through a gray box attached to the dashboard and pressed the LED screen. Two tickets printed out the bottom of the box. He handed the credit card and tickets to Edward.

"Sit where you like. There's still room up top." He said submissively, turning his attention to the next customers.

"Let's go up top!" I told Edward and bounded for the staircase. We found two seats next to each other at the front of the bus and sat down still in the sunlight. I decided to experiment with my power.

"Edward, can I try something? I promise I won't do anything bad!" I pleaded making my eyes larger than normal.

"It's going to cost you." Edward replied with laughter in his eyes.

"I want you to make yourself look exactly as you did as a human, and act like it until we get to Volturi." I glared at him, and then did as he wished. My skin got a little bit darker and I felt myself get shorter. My eyes changed to chocolate brown, my cheeks took on a rosy tint, and my skin became warm.

"I need a human moment." I told Edward using the old term for the first time in a while. It felt funny to say, especially since I really didn't need to go. Edward grinned broadly as I stood up and tripped over the seat leg. He caught me before I touched the floor, and I felt heat course through my cheeks. This was embarrassing, even more so than when I had been human.

EPOV

Bella was so beautiful. She had blushed, tripped, and felt so warm. My human was back, and I didn't need to worry about hurting her. I watched as Bella made her way down the stairs, to the tiny bathroom in the back of the bus. This was one trip that I was going to enjoy very much.

When Bella got back she grinned at me.

"My turn." She said than touched my face. It became warm, than felt funny. I looked at my hand and saw that it had turned several shades darker. My scalp tingled, and my eyes watered. Then it was over. Bella looked at me with tears in her brown eyes.

"Go look in the mirror." She told me, her voice quavering. I got up, not sure I wanted to look. What had she done this time? I walked down the aisle; and tripped on my pant leg. They were several centimeters too long; I had been shorter as a human. Bella was laughing her head off behind me, and I growled instinctively at her. In the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and froze. I was human again. My hair less shiny, my eyes green, my skin not so pale.

APOV

We were boarding the plane. I am so glad that I told Bella what Edward had looked like as a human. Emmett was so exited, that he accidentally broke the chair when he sat down.

BPOV

When Edward came back, I was stunned all over again. He was so amazing as a human, so real, I felt worthy of him. He sat down next to me and swept me up for a kiss and took me off guard. It felt wrong, like I was kissing someone else. **A/N I am currently being whacked over the head with a book by my nitpicky editor. Well she claims to be my editor. Ouch she started again. She thinks that this is a bad statement. So those of you, who do, insert something else here. **The kiss was warm not the comforting cold I had grown use to.

**Please review!**


	10. Felix

**Sorry this took so long to write, it was crazy over the holidays. I'll try to finish this up soon...I hate it when people continue on with a story and ramble about nothing. I'll have them meet the volturi, get married, then have a surprise. My editor was'nt here this time so sorry for any spelling errors. **

**This chapter is for Olivia. (call me after you read this) That goes for you too Editor.**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I gasped and pulled away from Edward.

"It doesn't feel right." I told him starring into his eyes. I lowered mine, breaking my gaze from his.

"Your lips are warm." I struggled with the words, still not meeting his eyes. He raised my chin so his eyes met mine.

"Then fix it." He looked absolutely sincere but something in his voice made it sound as if he was smirking at me. I touched his lips with one finger and then closed my eyes. The tip of my finger felt frozen for a moment and then faded away. This time I started the kiss, not breaking it for a very long time.

EPOV

My sweet Bella. She had looked frightened and ashamed to be telling me those words. We spent the rest of the bus ride kissing, with no need to breath.

APOV

We settled comfortably in the chairs in first class. Emmett was grinning like a lunatic. Jasper was so happy. He viewed Bella as a sister and was glad that he could be with her. I had brought Bella's dress and everything else for the wedding. We would have the wedding in Italy.

BPOV

The bus pulled up to the line in front of the city gates and opened the doors. I remembered my last trip here and shuddered. I started to get up, but Edward pulled me down.

"There is another stop around the other side if the city. I just need to talk to the driver for a minute. Change me back to normal please." I held his hand in mine and let my power move through both of us. I felt cold, and then it went away. At the last minute I remembered to keep our skin from sparkling in the sunlight. This time I got up with Edward and headed down the stairs to the main floor. Edward flashed the man a certain card from his pocket and then let his hand rest in the sunlight for a brief second. I suspected that the man was a pet of the Volturi. My suspicion was correct. The man's aura was a calm blue. He was not surprised in the least to see Edward.

"What about her?" the driver asked rudely pointing at me. Edward beckoned me forward, and I came. The driver scrutinized me slowly, then grabbed my hand and held it in the sunlight.

"Sit back down." He told us and began to help the last passengers off the bus. When he came back he ignored both of us settling back into his seat. After about 10 minutes of driving around the walls, he pulled into a dark tunnel. He stopped at an iron gate a little ways in. Pressing a red button on the dashboard he said,

"Someone will come for you." And opened the doors to the bus.

EPOV

We climbed out and watched the bus pull away. It left us in the waiting place for vampires visiting the Volturi. They would watch us, and see if we posed any threat. Then a welcoming committee would come. I sat down in the bench carved into the stone wall. Bella remained standing looking at the elaborately carved wall. The Italian depicted the story of the Volturi, sometime using pictures so human would'nt catch on. Patting the place beside me I beckoned Bella over. She sat down next to me, and we settled down to wait.

BPOV

I heard the footsteps before the gate opened, then gasped in surprise. Felix stood in the doorway, backed by at least six other vampires.

"Welcome." He said in a dead voice.

**Review please! And have a happy new year! Read fanfiction while you stay up til midnight! If I have a chance I might update again tonight. If not see you all next year! **


	11. Full Scale Search

**Sorry it took so long to update. I started a second story while I wrap up this one so I was busy updating that one. This one is kind of short, sorry. I was having trouble writing about the Volturi, so bear with me. Please review!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Felix gestured to the guards behind him. They immediately surged around him then split half moving to Edward the other held to me.

"Felix," Edward protested, "You know who I am, there is no need for a full search."

"We know you, Mr. Cullen," Felix responded in an icy tone," the problem is we don't know her." He gestured one hand at me, not taking his eyes from Edward. The three guards which had come to me escorted me through the gate then shoved me into a small room with a curtain in front of the entrance. I female vampire waited seated in the only chair. She seemed less scary, older, and more motherly somehow.

"Sorry about this." She said with a small smile. "My name's Clair. I have the ability to sense lies and weapons, so I wouldn't bother."

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked slowly. "I changed 3 days ago; I've never done this before." Instantly her face turned sympathetic.

"We need to do a search to make sure you don't intend to harm the city. I need to ask you a few questions, then search you for any weapons or threats."

"I'll make it easy." I told her.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I changed 3 days ago when another vampire attacked me. Edward is my fiancé. As a human, vampire powers had no effect on me so the Volturi wanted to see me after I had changed. I have the power to read auras, and I can shape shift." It all came out in a rush. Claire smiled.

"That was the easiest time I've had in years. I need to do the weapons test. Hold still." Claire's face became concentrated she pulled a black wand and waved it around my body. Soon her face went blank and she seemed to be gazing at me from long tunnels. At last she stopped and smiled at me again.

"Your all clear. Welcome to Volterra dear." She held the curtain and beckoned me out, then whispered to the rest of the vampires.

EPOV

Felix enjoyed tormenting me. He called a full scale search, even though he knew perfectly well who we were. After the search was done I held Bella's hand and we continued on into the maze of tunnels. Bella stiffened beside me when she recognized the hall. We waited outside the chamber for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. After what seemed like an eternity I heard his farmiliar voice,

"Edward welcome. And Bella, it really is lovely to see that you are one of us."

BPOV

I had no fear of Aro; it was the silent Caius and Marcus that scared me the most. I tried to remember that I was a vampire now too, not just a fragile human.

"Hello Aro." I said in a small voice. I offered him my hand, and he took it curious. He face remained calm.

"Still unaffected." He seemed almost disappointed. "What can you do?" I hadn't seen the question coming, and was taken aback.

"I can read auras. Right now you're frustrated, but pleased. I can also change my appearance and that of others around me." Aro looked at me as if I was insane, and then starred at me in disbelief.

**Reviews are love.**


	12. Warmth

**I am soooo sorry, I did'nt update it. I mean it. I have midterms to study for, and piles of homework. Anyway my mom took away my computer cause I did'nt have my room clean. Just got it back... Enjoy, hope I got Aro's POV right.**

Chapter 12

Aro POV

Impossible. She lied. Nobody could change their shape as a vampire. It was unheard of. The only person who had anything like it made people see differently. They didn't changer her shape, just made people see herself differently .She might be mistaken. Nevertheless she would be priceless to the Volturi. Our skills had no effect on her still. Edward must have heard my thought; he was slowly shaking his head at me.

"It's not like that Aro." He said the words emotionless, and stiff, as if he was offended by the words.

"Go ahead, look." Edward walked towards me, his hand outstretched. The boy was rather peculiar sometimes.

"I did not believe at first either Aro. I experienced it firsthand." Edwards eyes probed into mine, daring me to say no. This better be worth it. I took his hand.

_The tingling sensation ran throughout my body. A warmth seeped through my bones, and it briefly felt as if someone had held a match to my insides. Then it was all over in a flash. The oddest sensation I had ever felt. I hesitantly followed Bella into the blinding sunlight, still a bit skeptical. I trusted Bella completely though. The sunlight fell on my skin, and I prepared for the worst. But the sparkling did not come. The sun seemed to ignore it, pushing past my arm to the ground. I grinned. I felt human. _

_------_

_Bella __**felt**__ warm. Her skin warm under my own icy hand. This had to be shape changing. No one could influence my senses like this._

I gasped and let go of Edward's hand. His skin had been faintly warmer than my own, it was unnerving. Like he has stuck his hand in a fire for a brief period of time.

"Its from the sun Aro." He explained in a quiet voice. "My skin absorbed some of the heat." Was it even possible? I turned to Bella.

"Bella dear could you make my skin warm please." A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she walked over to me. She placed her small hand in mine. I felt the sensation Edward had felt, and I basked in the warmth. Her hand turned deathly cold under mine. I starred at her in amazement then offered it to Marcus and Caius. They reached out hesitantly to touch it, and then drew their hands back as if they had been burned. Figuratively speaking of course. They had their proof, and I had mine.

"Bella, would you like to join the Volturi? You would have the highest status, being almost an equal to me." Her powers were worth it. Bella was already shaking her head before I finished.

"I have family Aro. My power enables me to visit my family and friends. I do have a family both vampire and human." I sighed loudly. I had been expecting this.

"Maybe when your human family is gone then. Our invitation remains open." I spoke firmly. The Cullens were too strong of a coven to try to persuade her. I nodded a dismissal, and then went to sit in my chair. Bella came back hesitantly, maybe she had reconsidered.

"Aro, your skin is still warm." I'm afraid I starred at her before I regained my composure. This girl was worth her weight in diamonds. I brandished my hand at her with a scowl. Bella took it and giggled. Lovely she has a sense of humor as well. Bella took it then withdrew silently. I closed my eyes until she was gone. When I opened them everyone was starring after her.

**Reviews are love. How did I do?**


	13. Beaches and bridesmaids

**Hey everyone. I'm not sure if this is the end or not... Review and tell me any ideas. I think I may do an epilouge, but that's it. Tell me if you want it to be continued. I want at least 10 yes' before I continue. Ideas are welcome.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

As soon as I walked out of the great chamber something black and white barreled into me.

"Alice!" I managed to squeak out before Emmett lifted us both off the floor in a giant bear hug. Esme beamed at me from behind Emmett, her hand twined with Carlisle's. Rosalie actually smiled at me, and mouthed the words

"Welcome to the family." Jasper walked up to where Emmett had put me and Alice and smiled tentatively at me. I gave him a hug. He was surprised at first but then relaxed. I can't believe that Aro had let me go so easily. Speaking of which…

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about my power earlier?" He shifted his eyes to the ground before looking back up at me.

"It would have ruined the moment." He told me with a smirk. I scowled at him, but let it slide. I would have payback later. Alice pulled me along towards the door. Edward and I had been with the Volturi longer than I thought, the sky was dark outside. Alice continued towing me along, until we reached a long black limo. Rosalie slid into the driver's seat, and started the engine.

"Bella…." Alice began in a pleading mood, "I planned for the wedding to be here in Italy." I cracked a smile at the idea.

"Actually Alice I sort of like that idea. Italy is sort of growing on me. I just want everyone to be here." Alice squealed in delight. Everyone but Edward and Alice looked confused.

"Umm, Bella? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" That was Emmett, looking at me like I had at least three heads. I threw back my head and laughed. Alice hadn't explained my gift to them. I'll explain at the house, or hotel. Wherever we are going.

"House." Alice clarified.

"I bought one a few years ago just in case. We've been decorating." She exchanged a look with Esme. The limo slid to a halt and I looked out the window. A blue and gray stone house stood on a hill. It was beautiful, and absolutely huge. Once we were inside I smiled. The inside screamed Esme. They all sat down on the blue couches next to the unnecessary coffee table.

"I have something for you Rose." She looked startled. I went to stand in front of her. Edward and Alice were both smiling. I took her hand in mine. The dark circles faded from her eyes. Everyone gasped. Rosalie just looked confused. I handed her the small mirror that I had bought at the airport. Carefully I held it up in front of her so she could see her eyes.

"Oh Bella." She whispered.

"I've been thinking Rose, and you may be able to have a baby after all." I smiled at her and waited for her reaction. She leaped up to hug me. I laid my hand on her back, and she started crying.

After I had explained everything Carlisle was jubilant. He had agreed to I could invite everyone to Italy, and I was busy making phone calls. Renee screamed with excitement. She and I had always wanted to go to Italy, even before I met Edward and the Cullens. Angela was so exited for me. She and Ben were flying here in a week.

Right now I was practicing being Human. I had to be for the wedding. Alice had me running around planning the wedding with her. Picking out bridesmaid dresses for her, Rosalie, and Angela.

The day before everyone was due to arrive Edward took me to a small sandy beach hidden by cliffs on either side. If anyone had been watching they would have seen two humans, one brown eyed, one green.

**Again not sure if this is the end. Reviews are love. I want 10 reviews to make an epilouge.**


End file.
